


Wrackspurts

by Saratonin



Series: Drarryopoly 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonin/pseuds/Saratonin
Summary: Title: WrackspurtsAuthor/Artist: SaratoninRating: TBoard Position(or card image): Charms CorridorPrompt: Not Established Relationship + either 1) Forced Proximity or 2) Fake DatingWord Count: (if applicable): Minimum: 31 Maximum: 531Summary: Harry suddenly finds himself very near his crush.





	Wrackspurts

“What did you have for lunch Potter?” Draco sneered down his nose at Harry.

Harry cursed Hermione for bringing garlic knots to the office to snack on. They were delicious, but not quite what one wanted to be lingering while inadvertently stuck in a cupboard with one’s crush.

_Crush? What, are we at Hogwarts?_ Harry thought to himself. He mumbled “recens spiritus” and Draco's eyes sparkled.

Harry spoke up before Draco could say anything, “Why are we in a broom cupboard, Draco?”

Draco suddenly looked nervous. “I saw a swarm of wrackspurts and wanted to make sure you stayed away.”

Harry laughed, “Spending more time with your cousin lately?”

“Shut up,” Draco whispered before leaning in and kissing Harry lightly on the lips. He pulled back and Harry followed his mouth. Their mouths met again. And again. And again.

Their mouths kept meeting until the cupboard was opened by a caretaker who gasped when he saw who was in the cupboard and what they were doing.

“Wrackspurts!” Draco and Harry called out in unison while Draco pulled out his wand and shut the door and set some wards so the men could continue their previous activity.

**Author's Note:**

> recens spiritus = fresh breath in Latin according to Google Translate, and they're the foremost authority, right?


End file.
